


Suddenly I Saw You

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Soldier!Cas, Songfic, Sort Of, mentions of dean's soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: From Castiel's post in Heaven, there is a great telescope that allows him to see down to Earth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 19





	Suddenly I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 2 prompt: earth (ficlet) | destiel | ~600 words  
> inspired by Venus by Sleeping at Last

Castiel arrived on earth unceremoniously: there were no warm welcomes, no beautiful symphonies, and definitely not any hospitality. 

He sighed, and removed the blade from where it was lodged in his chest. Perhaps this had been a bad idea.

“Who-- _what_ are you?” 

Castiel focused his gaze on the being who had stabbed him, blinking in surprise at the magnificence of what stood just in front of him. The man’s soul-- _so that’s what it was, not quite a constellation, like he had thought_ \--glimmered and shone and radiated energy. He cocked his head to the side.

“I would like to ask you the same question.” The english felt foreign on his tongue, not at all like the enochian he was used to speaking in heaven. 

“Yeah, well, I asked first.” 

Castiel studied the man’s green eyes closely, lingering on other facial features for a fraction of a second before responding.

“My name is Castiel. I am an angel and soldier of the Lord.”

A gruff laugh, and then a change in expression when he realized Castiel wasn’t joking. 

“Uhh, _what_?” 

“Do you have difficulty in hearing?” Castiel asked. If that was the case, he was fluent in signing, and could still communicate accordingly if need be.

“What? No, I don’t--Listen, how did you get here? This place is warded against--well, against _everything_. So start explaining.”

Castiel frowned. “I thought my previous explanation was clear. I am the angel Castiel. I believe the one who is not explaining is you. What is your name?”

“My... Dean. Winchester. You--you really don’t know who I am?” He pointed a finger at himself.

“Should I?”

“It’s just, well, my brother and I are pretty well known among, you know, the supernatural. What, did you just get here or something?” Dean laughed.

Castiel looked around them and stepped towards a wall lined with pictures and books. 

“Yes. I apologize, I was...not expecting to fall so soon to earth,” He looked down at himself, at his uniform and armor. “I wasn’t planning on it, but...” Castiel looked back at Dean.

“But what?”

“I saw you.”

“You... _saw_ me. Okay...? What does that--what does that mean?” Dean rubbed a hand along his face, as though attempting to keep his thoughts in order.

Castiel sighed. “In heaven, I am a soldier. On occasion I stand guard in the Silver City, where we have a...um, you would find it akin to a telescope, on earth. I watch over it, and a few weeks ago, something caught my eye.”

“Don’t tell me I have some sort of supernatural beacon taped on my back. How do I get rid of it?”

“What--beacon? No. Not a beacon. It was your soul. It’s...different. At first, I actually thought you were a celestial constellation, so I reported it to Uriel just incase something might arise. When nothing did, I grew...curious. So, here I am.” Despite various warnings not to. But it’s not like he could help falling. 

Dean blinked at him, lips parted in surprise.

“A...constellation? You thought _I_ was...” he chuckled. “Yeah, no, man. Not even close. I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong guy--”

Castiel stepped up close to him, so that their noses almost touched. Though the human couldn’t see, he held his wings high to tower over them. 

“Dean Winchester. I know you are not suggesting I fell from grace for “ _the wrong guy_.” Do you really think so low of yourself? An angel has fallen to earth for you. If you cannot see the importance of your soul then...I will be the one who shows it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
